Royal Manticoran Navy
The "RMN" was the main military force for the Star Kingdom of Manticore. The Navy was controlled by the Lords of Admiralty. The Navy uses a Manticore day as the standard for the fleet. History The Royal Manticoran Navy's genesis can be traced back to before Manticore's official colonization. The initial fund raising for the colony expedition was so successful that there were surplus funds, which were used to create the Manticore Colony Trust. The MCT was used to help protect the colonists' interests as they made their way from the Sol System to the Manticore System. Part of this fund was used to build four frigates to protect the system from claim jumpers. These frigates would form the nucleus of the RMN. During the reign of Queen Adrienne I, Admiral Edward Saganami took the [[HMS Nike|HMS Nike]] to a fight to the death in order to protect a convoy against a pirate attack. His death not only protected the convoy, but also destroyed several times his own tonnage. Saganami's final battle set the "Saganami tradition", which the RMN has followed ever since. In the late 1890s PD and the early 1900s PD, the Navy went through a series of expansions to help counter the growing People's Republic of Haven threat. In 1900 PD, the Navy still had enough command-level officers to fill the ranks. The navy received a Case:Zulu, which was code for invasion imminent, from the [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]] at Medusa. (On Basilisk Station) Departments * Lords of Admiralty * Bureau of Personnel * Bureau of Ships * Office of Naval Intelligence Military Districts *'Gryphon Fleet District' *'Manticore Fleet District' Tactics By 1900 PD, there were two schools of tactics. The first school was the traditionalists lead by Admiral of the Green Hamish Alexander. The second school was the jeune ecole, which was lead by Admiral of the Red Lady Sonja Hemphill. The jeune ecole viewed the tactics of the time as indecisive, so formalized that waging a decisive campaign was nearly impossible with current weapons. Admiral Hemphill and her group theorized that the growing number of better weapons and technology would make the traditionalist view outdated and outmoded. The traditionalists viewed the jeune ecole's material warfare approach as expensive and wasteful, and were horrified at the loss of life the jeune ecole were willing to embrace in order to achieve that superiority. The RMN has managed to steer a middle course between the two (though not without bitter infighting), with carefully considered new technologies adopted into existing schools of tactical thought. Duties The RMN is primarily a maritime navy. The RMN has been protecting the Manticore Wormhole Junction and the junction's termini since the junction's discovery. This means of travel have given the RMN an edge against other national navies, primarily the Republic of Haven Navy, as well as a huge economic edge in interstellar trade. Because of the high volume of trade, the RMN is more traveled than most as it deploys many of its light and medium combatants for commerce protection. The RMN was responsible for the support of Basilisk Traffic Control, in charge of customs, to inspect all vessels and material to and from Medusa, to support the Resident Commissioner for Planetary Affairs and the Native Protection Agency, to ensure the safety of the native people of Medusa and the visitors to Medusa, and to ensure the security to the system from all threats. The RMN is responsible for health and immunization of every visitor to the planet, Medusa. In 1901 PD, the RMN enlarged the picket force at Basilisk. Uniforms Officers Uniforms consist of tunic, blouse, and pants. The tunic was black and gold with the rank strips on the epaulets and the wrists. On the collar of the tunic, the rank was displayed. The left front side of the tunic was used to display medals, hyper-capable command stars, and other. Officers who currently command a hyper-capable vessel wear the White Command Berets. Flag officers wear black berets. In 1900 PD, female officers wore their hair in the newer long style. Enlisted The enlisted crewmembers get a gold hash on their sleeves for every T-Year that they are in the RMN. Notable Naval Officers and Crew * Admiral of the Green Hamish Alexander * Admiral Sir Lucien Cortez - Fifth Space Lord (1900 PD) * Admiral of the Red Honor Harrington * Admiral of the Red Sonja Hemphill * Admiral Sir Edward Janacek - First Lord of Admiralty (1900 PD) Notable Battles Category:Manticore Category:Military of Manticore Category:Royal Manticoran Navy